iWonder Why It's Groovy
by Treskttn
Summary: Freddie wonders what makes 'The Groovy Smoothie' groovy. Seddie, oneshot


**_A/N: My FIRST and possibly last iCarly fic. If you want to read some GREAT iCarly stories, check out dudeyourawesome8, her stories gave me the inspiration to try one on my own._**

**_disclaimer: I don't own iCarly_**

* * *

><p>Freddie, Carly, and Sam all sat at one of the tall tables in The Groovy Smoothie. Seemingly content with their beverages, they all stayed rather quiet, sipping their drinks. Carly sighed, trying to come up with a new skit for iCarly, but currently her mind was running blank. Sam couldn't stop thinking about smoked ham, that's all she wanted, was that too much to ask? Freddie's mind was wandering a bit further than both of theirs at the moment, though.<p>

He looked up, rather frustrated with his cup. "I just don't understand!" He voiced aloud, once again analyzing the smoothie.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Your purpose on this earth? Yeah, I don't understand it either." She sipped her strawberry banana smoothie.

Freddie rolled his eyes and gave Sam a disgusted look. Was there a reason that she always had something mean to say about him? He shook it off and spoke again. "_No._ I'm talking about this." He held up his cup and pointed to the words _'Groovy Smoothie'._

"Yes, Freddie, that's the name of the place. '_The Groovy Smoothie'_…" Carly pointed to the sign, not really sure what Freddie was getting at.

"Congrats, Freddie. You just solved one of the mysteries of the universe." Sam added, giving a small applause.

Freddie began to get more frustrated. "No! Why is this smoothie 'groovy'? I don't think it's that groovy! I mean, what makes it groovy?"

Well, at this, the two girls were stumped. What made '_The Groovy Smoothie'_, groovy? It didn't really groove. Well, they played music. But the smoothie itself wasn't groovy in the slightest.

"I… don't know, but this gave me a good idea for a sketch! We will need a giant smoothie costume…" Carly mused, planning it out in her head.

Sam smirked, immediately grasping the idea as well, and knowing exactly who'd wear the costume. "Gibby?"

"Gibby." Carly nodded.

"What?" Gibby appeared next to the table in his shirtless glory. "Why's it always got to be me?"

"…Because you're groovy?" Carly tried, knowing no one else would ever really want to act as ICarly's punching bag.

Gibby shrugged, "Can't argue with logic."

Freddie sipped his smoothie angrily. "So not groovy. It doesn't taste groovy at all!"

Getting kind of sick of his stupid 'groovy' talk, Sam did as she always does, and acted without thinking. She immediately put her hands on his cheeks and pulled his face to hers. She pressed her lips to his in a strawberry-banana flavored kiss, dipping her tongue into his mouth quickly to taste his blueberry-coconut-blast flavor. She pulled away and hid her smile.

"Did that taste 'groovy' enough for ya, Fredward?" She asked, finishing off her smoothie.

At that moment, only the second greatest thing could happen to Sam. T-Bo walked over to the table holding his large stick. "Anyone want a smoked ham on a stick? Twenty dollas!" He yelled, swinging around the giant smoked ham.

"GIMME THE HAM!" Sam yelled, tackling him to the ground and taking the stick. She then ran out of _The Groovy Smoothie_ in an excitedly happy rampage.

T-Bo pulled himself off of the floor and looked at Freddie, putting his hand out and waiting patiently.

Freddie raised an eyebrow. "…Yes?"

"Gimme the money, dude, come on." T-Bo said, readjusting his hat.

"What? But, I didn't- she did- and it was- ugh, fine." He reached into his wallet and took out the emergency fifty-dollar bill that his mother gave him in case he ever found himself in another state, lost, and needed to get home. With the fifty also came a mini mouth-wash bottle, pepper-spray, and even some various travel-sized ointments. "Do you have change for a fifty?"

"No." T-Bo responded, snatching the money and shoving it into his pocket. "But thanks." He then returned to the counter.

Freddie frowned, but then touched his lips again, letting the kiss sink in. "I just paid fifty bucks to be kissed by Sam…" He said, not really sure of what just happened.

Carly shrugged. "The girl ain't cheap. And she likes her ham."

Freddie just gave a small smile. "I guess it _is_ kind of groovy," He drank some more of his smoothie fully enjoying it now that the trace of strawberry-banana lingered on his tongue. _Groovy, _he thought to himself.


End file.
